bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Writer/Author WIE Shareholder | title = | residence = The Kesller Institute Jericho City, USA | family = Walker family | parents = Nicolas Walker Leticia Alvarez (deceased) | stepmother = Amelia Chancellor Walker | brothers = Chace Evans Tristan Walker | sisters = Dria Walker Lavery Walker Lexi Walker (adoptive) | spouse = Cory Robinson (2000-2004; annulled) Chris Brady (2004-2006; divorced) Gabe DiMera (2006-2008; divorced) Jake Abbott (2010-present; married) | romances = Stavros Kiriakis (lovers/engaged; 1995-1998) | children = Charlie Horton Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Stavros) Zane Horton Carlo DiMera Priscilla DiMera | grandchildren = | grandparents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker Javier Alvarez (deceased) Connie Alvarez (deceased) | aunts/uncles = Victoria Walker Vania Walker Trent Forrester | nieces/nephews = Karina Brady Serina Brady (deceased) Carter Evans Sara Roberts Tiana Carver | cousins = Terri Benson Terell Winters Sophie Winters Sierra Roberts Giannie Forrester (deceased) | relatives = Hector Alvarez (great-uncle) | species = }} Nicole Concelia "Niki" Abbott (née Walker; previously Robinson, Brady and DiMera) is a fictional character on the original web soap series, Glory Days. As the only biological child of Nik Walker and his first wife, Leticia Alvarez, Niki has always felt the need to be perfect. She wouldn't allow herself to make mistakes. It was hard for her to get over her own mistakes which is the reason for many of her hardships in life. =Character History= Nicole Concelia "Niki" Walker is the only child of mob boss Nicolas Walker and his late wife, Leticia Alvarez, born June 6, 1977. At the time of her conception, Nik and Leticia are in their second year of college. Nik originally pressures Leticia to give the baby up believing that they are too young to raise a child. Nik realizes he must take responsibility for his choices and decides to raise the child with Leticia as his friend. Meanwhile, Niki's grandfather, Javier pressures Nik to marry his daughter but Nik is not yet ready to settle down. Nik and Leticia do eventually marry in December 1979 the happiness is shortlived when Leticia's mother, Connie dies from a heart attack. Niki is later christened and named in honor of her grandmother as Nicole Concelia Walker. In May 1981, Leticia dies during the birth of her sister, Alexandria. Early 1982, Nik marries Dr. Trina Santos who steps in as a mother for his girls. However the marriage doesn't last and Trina and Nik divorce in the summer of 1983. In the spring of 1984, Nik becomes engaged to Ashlee Anderson, who Niki really seems to like. The couple is even expecting a child and Ashlee considers adopting Niki and Dria, but when a freak accident causes Ashlee to miscarry, they call off the wedding. In 1986, Nik reunites with his longtime love Amelia Eckert and the two plan a wedding; however Amelia leaves Nik at the altar. Early Relationships In December 1991, Niki disapproves of her father's new relationship with Rhonda Wexler and begins rebelling. She starts going to wild parties and hanging out with boys. At one of the parties she becomes the victim of a cruel prank played by Cory Robinson. Niki was one of the most popular girls in her high school and constantly teased Cory about how his father ditched him before he was born. At the party, Cory slips some drugs into Niki's punch and Niki ends up falling into the swimming pool. When she passes out in the pool house, another student forces himself on her. Niki is so drugged up that she can never identify her attacker but Cory admits to drugging her when he learns that she was raped. Nik threatens to kill him and almost does but after a heartfelt apology from Cory, Rhonda convinces him to leave the boy alone. Niki begins to warm up to Rhonda after that but she is still weary of her. In just a few short weeks, Cory and Niki form a very close friendship. What Niki and Cory don't expect is that they'd fall in love with one another so quickly. After professing their love to one another on a cold January night in 1992, the two have sex for first time. Niki is crushed when she learns that she is pregnant and feels that her dreams can never be achieved. This puts even more distance between Niki and her father but he constantly reminds her that he does love her. Niki's aunt Viki even opens up about the child she gave up as a teenager. Cory on the other hand doesn't really react to her pregnancy the way she expects him to. Cory runs away from home shortly after learning about Niki's pregnancy. After learning of Cory's disappearance, Niki tells Cory's mother, Beverly Robinson about the baby. Beverly tracks down her son, brings him home and gives him and Niki a stern talking to. Beverly's pep talk helps both the teens realize that they must grow up, and fast. Though the two don't have a relationship Cory and Niki become the best of friends while raising their son Charles "Charlie" Robinson. The name Charles was recommended by Beverly. On August 28, 1992, Niki's suspicions of Rhonda are proven to be true when it is proven that she set fire to the family home with Nik inside. Nik's charred body is pulled from the rubel and Charlie's full name is Charles Nicolas in honor of his grandfather. Nik's mother, Valerie takes the girls in and moves with them to Jericho City. In late 1996, Cory introduces Niki to his friend, Stavros Kiriakis. Stavros and Niki fall in love quickly but Stavros's grandmother Dimitra is strongly opposed of their relationship. Dimitra thinks that Niki will destroy her grandson's life and does her best to break them up, including kidnapping Niki and making Stavros think she's dead. On July 2, 1997 Stavros announces his engagement to Niki to the world through a magazine article accompanied by a photoshoot. The entire Walker family is shocked when Niki's late father, Nik is revealed to be alive. As they make wedding plans, Dimitra finds a pregnancy test and reveals that Niki is pregnant. She doesn't expect Stavros to take it well but he is ecstatic. Dimitra is so angry that she deliberately runs Niki over with her car which causes Niki's miscarriage. The couple calls of their engagement shortly after. Marriage to Cory Cory and Niki then persue a relationship in hopes of raising their son together. The couple becomes engaged in March 1999 but Niki holds off the wedding claiming she isn't ready. When Nik is murdered by her grandfather Javier, Niki realizes that life is too short. She and Cory finally marry on January 23, 2000. In the spring of 2000, Charlie is diagnosed with leukemia and needs a bonemarrow transplant. After searching through thousands of canidates, Cory and Niki begin to think that they will never find a doner. Cory questions his mother about his biological father. Beverly claims that the man is dead but and Niki completely gives up. Nik pressures Beverly into telling him more and learns that Cory's biological father is Charles Horton, a superior court judge from Forest Ridge, Pennsylvania. Nik tracks Charles down and tells him everything and Charles jumps on the next train to Jericho City. Cory and Niki are furious with Bev for putting Charlie's life at risk to keep her secret. Charles tells them that they shouldn't blame Beverly because she had no idea if he was even still alive. Charles gladly gives his bone marrow to save his grandson's life, however it is hard for Cory to except his new found father. Cory even refuses to go and meet his half-siblings at Charles's request. Niki claims that Cory will eventually come around but he needs some time to think about things. After being happily married for two years, in 2002, Cory begins persuing his dream of being becoming a news reporter. He covers a story in Texas about a riot when his helicopter is shot down and the entire crew is pronounced dead. Cory's body is so badly burned from the explosion that he is only indentified because of his wedding ring. At Cory's memorial, Charles shows up once again. Charles reveals that he was raised under the iron fist of his racist grandfather, Martin. Well, when he and Beverly fell in love, Martin didn't take it well and he threatens to have the baby stolen if Beverly stick around. Beverly moves to Phoenix with her brother, Quincy. Charles had just learned about the story from his elderly grandmother, Marsha who was forced into keeping the secret by her domineering husband. In January 2003, Niki welcomes her, Alexander "Zane" Robinson. Family Issues Niki is so devastated that she turns to her high school friend, Chris Brady whome she doesn't know has been hiding his feelings for her since high school. When Chris tells her the truth she is a little overwhelmed and tells him that they can no longer be friends. Nik likes Chris and persuades Niki to give him a chance. Chris is great with Charlie and Zane and Niki and Chris decide to move into Nik's mansion together. In the spring of 2003, Niki gets the shock of her life when she learns that Nik had an affair with Amelia while he was still married to Leticia which resulted in her knew half-brother, Chace Evans. Niki is so upset that she leaves town with Chris and Dria refuses to even associate herself with her father, meanwhile Nik divorces Amelia for hiding Chace. Niki returns to visit in December 2003 and is surprised when Chris asks her to marry him. However, Niki still can't seem to forgive her father and she and Chris return to their home in California. Return Chris and Niki are living on a private island in Puerto Rico with Charlie and Zane when they get a call from Tristan that Dria has been kidnapped. The couple returns home only to learn that Nik's affair with Amelia so many years ago had cause. Nik makes the painful confession that Leticia had began having an affair with the local weatherman, Eric Dalton resulting in her getting pregnant. Eric was believed to have died on the day of Dria's birth in 1981. Nik couldn't bring himself to tell Niki that Dria wasn't his daughter but Eric's who had kidnapped her. On June 23, 2004, Dria and Eric get trapped in a burning building and neither of their bodies are found in the wreckage. Niki realizes that she won't always have a chance to patch things up with Nik and build a relationship with Chace, so she and Chris decide to stay in Jericho. Later, Walker International Enterprises (WIE) becomes the victim of a hostile takeover by Dante DiMera. Dante has been buying out all the shareholders and then finally revealed himself as the soul owner of WIE. Niki's aunt, Viki is forced out of her position as CEO and her grandmother Valerie's office is bombed. Daphne Forrester, Dante's arch rival tells Niki that her best bet is to go after Dante's step-daughter, Clarissa Lane. Niki goes to her ex-fiancee, Stavros Kiriakis for help. Stavros seduces Clarissa and talks her into selling him controlling shares of WIE and he turns them back over to the Walker family. The couple begins discussing marriage again and they begin getting everything in order. Chris accidentally comes across an autopsy report revealing that the body that was believed to be Cory's actually wasn't. He confronts Niki who claims that she didn't think too much of it because she knew for sure Cory was dead. Just as a precaution, Niki has Cory declared dead legally so she can marry Chris. The couple marries in July of that same year. In December 2004, Niki and Jake are shocked when Chris goes to Texas and returns home with Dria who was being held captive by Eric. However, Niki and Jake notice a growing tension between their respective spouses. Also, Niki and Jake get closer when he reveals that he was with Cory when he died in the helicopter crash. Niki feels a connection to Cory through Jake and the two become good friends.